


So this is what being defiled feels like

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [23]
Category: Diablo (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You're a warrior of the town of Tristram, and a monster has been terrorizing it. Naturally, being a trained and skilled warrior, you're the first to volunteer to fight the beast and finally bring peace to Tristram. But when you set out to find the beast, you find much more than you thought possible...
Relationships: Defiler/Reader, Defiler/You
Series: Monster fucking [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	So this is what being defiled feels like

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a commission I did for someone over on my tumblr! Come say hi @ monsterfucker-mcgee.tumblr.com <3

Your task was simple enough - find and kill the Defiler. This beast had been terrorizing your and surrounding cities for long enough, and people had finally gotten enough of it. So now, seeing as you were a warrior, it was your job to find and exterminate the Defiler. Generally speaking, you had plenty of experience in the field of locating and killing monsters. But this one, for some reason, rubbed you the wrong way. You were fully aware that the Defiler had taken too many human lives, but you had a feeling that this job would be different. 

“We don’t have time for you being namby-pamby, Zacharias,” the regent of Tristram said once you voiced your concerns, “this monstrosity needs to be exterminated, or it will lay waste to our town, to humanity. If you do not understand the severity of the situation, I will find another warrior to handle the task.”

“No,” you said hastily and kneeled before the regent, “fret not, I will take care of it.”

That same evening, when you had said your goodbyes to your friends and family and whoever else cared about you, you began getting ready. You prepared your weapons, you found your armor, you had a drink, you went to bed. The following morning, when the rooster screamed at the light of dawn, you rose from the bed. You donned your armor and polished your weapons before heading out the door. 

It was early and still cold, but beautiful. 

You did not know where the Defiler had its lair. Sure, you had some ideas, had undergone some training that provided you with some information about this beast. You knew to head north, but how far and how much to east or west, you didn’t have a clue. 

So, you walked, and walked, and walked, until the wilderness around you became unfamiliar and until your legs ached. Under normal circumstances, you would have been given a horse, but the regent and his advisors had advised against that - a horse had a quite strong scent, and the Defiler would be able to smell you several miles away and prepare for battle. 

The whole point was that you would have the element of surprise, and thus - hopefully - stand a better chance of defeating the monster. 

After crossing a bridge, you reached what looked like a fairy ring. Only, the ring wasn’t made of nice lights or stones or something as trivial as that. No, it was made out of twisted and bent trees, and the dirt on the ground looked swollen and cracked. 

Studying the ring for a couple of seconds, you reached the conclusion that it had to be blasted open, so you reached into your bag and got out a nice, shiny blue orb. This would do nicely but would definitely ruin the element of surprise. 

Throwing it onto the cracked dirt caused it to explode, which was what you had hoped for. The fire was hot and the explosion loud, making it hard to breathe and causing your ears to start ringing faintly, even though you covered them with your hands. You had closed your eyes and turned your back to the site. 

When the dust had settled, and your ears were no longer ringing, you opened your eyes and turned to the ring. Or, what was left of it. 

The ground had opened to reveal a giant hole. The sides were red with something you didn’t dare to guess what was, and slimy strings crisscrossed from one side to the other. 

Taking a deep breath, you knelt before the ring, grabbed the dirt, and started climbing down. The further down you went, the colder it got, and it felt like the ground was closing in around you. You began shivering, making it harder to get a proper grip of the wall. Your breathing came faster.

You looked down and saw that you were close enough to the ground that you could jump. So, you gripped the wall tighter and forced yourself to let go with your feet before pushing away from the wall. You landed on your feet, bent your knees, and rolled for a few meters before staying still. 

You stayed on your back on the ground for a couple of seconds, trying to get your breathing under control and calm yourself. But it was hard. The blood was rushing through your veins at an incredible speed, and it thundered in your ears, making it difficult to hear anything. If anything even was happening - you couldn’t tell. 

When you deemed it safe, you slowly got to your feet. They were a bit sore after the fall, but you would soon forget that. 

Looking around the Defiler’s lair, your heart seemed to drop into your stomach. There were pools of something you would classify as acid - it bubbled and had an awful stench, and you would definitely not want to set foot in it - and there were skeletons strewn around on the ground. The ground itself was made up of a material you hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t quite dirt, was definitely not grass, but rather something firm that yet still wielded to your body weight. 

A terrible smell hung in the air, and it wasn’t just from the acid pools. No, it was something much stronger, much more living, much harder to put a finger on. It was like meat left out for too long, and also kind of metallic. It made your eyes water, and you quickly wiped them, but the tears kept coming, and you decided it would be best to get this job done as soon as possible so you could get out of here.

As you walked, as silently and quickly as you could, you noticed other creatures, other monsters. Some spotted and engaged you in combat, others didn’t seem to notice you. Some of the beasts were vaguely humanoid while some didn’t resemble a human in the slightest. If they hadn’t been out for your blood and life, and if you hadn’t had a mission, you might have taken some time to study them, learn more, learn about their strengths and weaknesses. 

But as it was, you _were_ on a mission, and these creatures _were_ out for your life, so you hurried along, skipping battles where possible. 

You walked for hours, combating monsters on your way and managing to get lost a couple of times. You were used to having a map but seeing as you were the first person to venture into the lair of a Defiler, you were on your own. Occasionally, you came across what looked like giant eggs. They were as tall as you, and when you destroyed them, they revealed a fountain of pink goo that you didn’t know what was, let alone want to touch. 

Having walked for what felt like ages, you sat down by the skeleton of something much larger than yourself. You hoped, prayed, that this beast hadn’t been very resilient or strong, that it had died due to sheer stupidity. 

Then again, wasn’t it sheer stupidity to try and take on the Defiler by yourself? No one had seen the beast, except for in the dark of the night when it was terrorizing the city. 

You sighed heavily and ran a hand over your face. Just as your fingertips reached your mouth, you saw something move a few meters in front of you. Hurrying into an attack stance, you lifted your sword and stepped back into the shadows, hoping that the monster hadn’t seen or heard you. 

“Come closer, morsel! I smell your terror, and I hunger!” the beast bellowed. It sounded vaguely female but also synthetic. Hard to describe, but oddly pleasing to the ears. You swallowed heavily and waited - one, two, three, four seconds, and the Defiler had passed you.

Gripping your sword tightly with both hands, you sneaked up behind the monster, and you were about to strike when something terrifying dawned upon you.

She was beautiful. Horrifically huge, absolutely, and owner of four sets of appendages sticking out from her sides, definitely, but her colors were mesmerizing, and her voice so oddly comforting and pleasing. She had a tail that could no doubt kill you in a single swipe, but that didn’t make you like her any less. 

Oh god, were you starting to _like_ her? That was beyond bizarre! She was a monster, a beast, a freak! 

Determined to complete your mission, and to forget the mere _thought_ of liking this creature, you raised the sword high into the air and were about to bring it down on her tail when she turned around, her eyes ablaze with murderous intent. You had entered _her_ lair, and she was clearly not happy about it. 

“Let’s feast!” she screeched and jumped for you, her many arms reaching out for you, but you were faster and managed to avoid the grip. 

You had only taken a step backwards when you heard her minions chatter and screech and crawl around you, but just as you were about to decapitate the nearest one, the Defiler spoke again.

“Morsel, your quarrel is with me, not my minions! Slay me, and they shall give you whatever you desire!” 

“How about we find a solution that doesn’t end in bloodshed?” you shouted. You knew it was ridiculous to think, to _hope_ that she would understand and even agree. You had raised your sword again when her sharp voice echoed in the lair. 

“You slay my minions and come with the intention to slay me as well. Yet you dare request a peaceful solution!” She laughed - at least that was the closest thing you could come to the sound she made - but didn’t immediately attack you. 

There was hope. A silver lining. 

Maybe.

“We might be able to come to an agreement,” you continued and lowered your sword just a fraction, fingers still gripping the handle tightly, ready to swing it if need be. 

“What _sort_ of agreement?” she asked and sounded suspicious, which she had every right to. You had to rake your brain to come up with an agreement, and when it took you a second longer than she liked, the Defiler leaned forward and screeched in your face, meaning you got a good, long look at her mouth. It was filled with dozens and dozens of sharp teeth that could no doubt rip you to shreds in the blink of an eye. 

Yet she had decided to let you live - for now. That was beautiful and amazing. Something you would make sure she didn’t regret. 

But you still had to suggest a deal, and you had a hard time coming up with something. The only thing that came to mind was suggesting she take you as a sort of peace offering and in return never attack Tristram - or any other city - again. 

It was a ridiculous deal, but it was all you had. 

“Take me as a peace offering,” you said, doing your best to sound confident and secure in your decision, although you had your doubts as to how much it worked, “and never attack Tristram again. This counts for other cities as well.” 

The Defiler looked at you, her pupils narrowed and mouth open in a quiet snarl. But as you spoke of your idea, her mouth closed, and her eyes returned to normal. Almost like she considered it. 

Your heart beat _so_ fast and hard in your chest, and the blood thundered in your ears. You held your breath as the queen of the lair mulled over the idea you had proposed. Watching her filled you with both dread and desire, and in that moment, you realized to your mortification that you had gotten hard. 

Your dick was hard just from looking at and talking with the Defiler. 

That was _messed up_ , and you didn’t want to dwell on the why’s of this particular turn of events. 

Shifting on your feet didn’t help. You tried thinking of your deceased grandmother. Dead, rotting in the ground, a skeleton with worms and maggots crawling all over her.

It didn’t help. Especially not when the Defiler opened her mouth to talk again. 

“You speak of an interesting idea, morsel. What does this agreement entail?” 

Your heart skipped a beat. This was unreal, was she seriously considering agreeing?

“It entails whatever you want it to entail,” you said with a shaky voice and slowly lowered your sword to the ground. Maybe that was a bit hasty. Maybe you were a bit quick to lower your defenses, but with this idea seeming to work - and with your dick being hard - it was a risk you were willing to take. 

“If you want to... to kill me immediately, then so be it. If you want me to, I don’t know, clean out your lair every once in a while, then that’s what I’ll do. If you’re looking for company, then I’m good for that, too.” 

The Defiler seemed to consider you. 

“You would clean out my lair?”

Careful not to promise too much or too little, you weighed your words before speaking them. “If you want me to.” 

“And you would keep me company?”

“If you’d like.” 

She considered you for an eternity before stepping forward, her two-toed feet not making a sound. It was eerie. It was hard to remain standing. When she was an arm’s length from you, she leaned forward so you were face-to-face. Her breath was horrendous, and her teeth glistened with saliva, or blood, or venom. You weren’t sure which one applied, or maybe if more than one applied, or all of them. 

“I don’t want to kill you,” you said meekly, and she laughed again, a shrill sound that pierced your very bones. The liquid that was on her teeth sprayed on your face. 

“What is the reason for this, morsel?” 

You bit your lower lip and averted your gaze. 

“I... I can’t kill someone with whom I feel a connection.” This seemed to take her by surprise - her eyes widened, and her tail lowered slightly. “Besides... you’re beautiful. It would be bordering on blasphemy to kill someone as beautiful as you.” 

Her tail lowered even further, now resting on the ground, and her mouth was slightly agape. It was obvious she hadn’t heard such words before. Or, perhaps she had _heard_ the words before, but never when they were about her. 

“What do you want?” she said, and her voice had taken on a softer tone. It was no longer high-pitched and screeching, but rather confused and soft. 

You felt your cheeks heat up slightly from the thoughts and images that ran through your head. You just _wanted her_ , whatever that meant, in every way possible. 

“I want you,” you ended up mumbling and averted your gaze for a moment before looking up at her again, “I want to be with you until the day I no longer draw breath.” 

“Here, in my lair?”

You nodded, knowing you were slowly but surely signing yourself off to never see the sun or your friends or family again. But you also knew that you didn’t mind, as long as the rest of your life would be spent in the company of this beautiful creature. You weren’t exactly sure _what_ was so appealing about her, if it was her many arms, her colors, her way of speaking, her body, or if it was something else, but she was absolutely breathtaking. 

“Then you have a deal.” 

You nodded again and felt sweat starting to trickle down your forehead and back. You knew what you wanted, but you were scared.

“And you or your minions won’t attack Tristram or any other city again?” 

“You have my word.” 

Yet another nod. 

“Good. Then I guess we should... consummate the deal.” The Defiler tilted her head slightly, indicating confusion. Your cheeks heated up again, and you took a few shaky steps towards her, put a hand tentatively on one of her many arms. She didn’t bite your head off, which was, of course, a positive thing. 

It was a start.

Slowly, very slowly, you slid your hand up her arm. It was cold and the slightest bit sticky. Not a lot, just enough to be noticeable. You looked up at her face while you did so, trying to gauge if you were overstepping boundaries. 

She looked so very confused. As possible as it was for a creature like her to appear confused. 

“I,” you began but you didn’t get very far, because in the next moment, she had pushed you on the ground, and her razor sharp claws on the first set of arms sliced through your armor and clothes like it was nothing. You gasped and instinctively reached for your sword, but she stepped on your arm and stopped you from doing much, if anything. Despite the threat in her actions, you couldn’t help a sharp moan when your cock sprang free from the armor.

“You do not get to dictate what will happen,” she hissed, and the high-pitched snarl was back, in her throat and as well as in her voice. 

“Don’t kill me,” you whispered and _hated_ how weak you sounded. But with a cock that was rock hard, and the very real threat of being killed on the spot, there was little to hinder your voice from being feeble and shaky. 

“I will do whatever I want with you. Such is the deal.” 

The Defiler looked down at you, and it was impossible to gauge what she was thinking, impossible to gauge whether she would allow your life to continue. Her hard gaze was on you for a terribly long minute, and in that minute, there was complete silence in the lair. But then she spoke again, and the snarl had somewhat diminished. However, there was still an edge to her voice, and you found it wisest not to argue with her. 

“Don’t move,” she snarled, and you nodded as sweat broke out all over your body. Slowly, ever so slowly, she moved her foot from your arm.

You kept your promise and didn’t reach for the sword, didn’t try to get up. In fact, you didn’t move a muscle. 

What did happen was that the Defiler slowly lowered herself on top of you until her crotch was snug against your cock. A shocked, but also delighted gasp escaped you, yet you didn’t dare move an inch out of fear that she would decide to kill you after all. 

She started rubbing herself against you. 

Realizing that your current wettest dream was coming true - and mentally scolding yourself for thinking that exact same thing - you were unable to help a thrust of your hips. She didn’t seem to mind, thankfully, simply kept rubbing her scaly and warm crotch over your cock. 

As she did so, you felt her scales shift and part, and you moaned low in your throat. Her scales retracted, revealing a deep slit that you _oh so desperately_ wanted to put your cock in. But you were not going to do anything that could jeopardize what you had already accomplished. You remained on your back and tried so hard to not thrust up against her. 

It turned out to be impossible. 

The more that was revealed of the slit, the more you craved to thrust into her. 

And, by some miracle you didn’t have the brains to thank, she seemed to have the same idea. 

“Guide yourself,” she hissed and lifted herself just enough for you to take your cock in hand and guide the tip to her entrance. You eagerly plunged inside her with a thrust of your hips, and she let out a shrill sound before lowering herself on top of you again. 

It was clear that she had tried this before, but also that it was quite some time ago. Her hips moved slowly and without much rhythm, but still it felt so good. You moaned again and hesitantly put your hands on her narrow waist. She didn’t object, although her pupils did narrow a bit when she looked at you. But she didn’t outright slice or bite your hands off or something equally grotesque, and that was really all you cared for. 

Her insides were warm and soft, bordering on velvety, and felt _so good_ wrapped around your cock. You wanted to immediately lose yourself in the pleasure, in the smooth, wet warmth, but you also didn’t want it to end.

You never wanted it to end. 

When the Defiler got more control of her hips, she started moving faster and faster, trying to roll her hips but having little luck. Whether it was because it was so long since she had done this, or if it was due to her anatomy, you didn’t know, but you tried to let her know it was okay.

“It’s alright,” you whispered and stroked your thumbs over her scaly waist and lower stomach. She merely hissed at you, spittle and venom hitting your face. You didn’t dare wipe it away, ice replacing the blood in your veins. 

But she still didn’t prepare to eat you. 

At least it didn’t look like it. Instead, she kept rocking and rolling her hips, making you sigh and moan and grip her waist tighter without even thinking about it. Thankfully, there was no punishment for this, only pleasure when she clenched down around you. Whether it was on purpose or not, you couldn’t tell, but it felt _so good_ that you nearly came on the spot.

“Oh, fuck,” you gasped and thrust your hips upwards as she still clenched, and she and you moaned in unison. Her moan was much more dignified than yours - where hers was soft and quiet, yours was loud and gravely.

Jolts of pleasure surged through your body, and the ice in your veins soon melted and turned white-hot, instead making your blood boil and bubble. 

Your hands slid to her hips and tried guiding her to a steady pace, but with her primary arms, she slapped your hands away and kept rolling her hips hectically and without much, if any, rhythm. Despite this, she still felt so good. 

You wanted to tell her this but weren’t sure if it was a good idea, so you kept your mouth shut and instead continued thrusting up into her. As you did so, she seemed to grow wetter. The sounds got more and more slick and filthy, and you could see and _feel_ a thick fluid trickle down your cock whenever you pulled out. 

There was silence in the lair, save for the wet thrusts and the occasional grunt from you and screech from her. The more she rolled her hips, the closer you got to the brink of orgasm, and the more you wanted to tell her how good she felt.

You figured that the one way to tell her how good she felt without getting your head bit off was by ejaculating. And you knew you weren’t very far from coming. But should you warn her? It wasn’t like she could pregnant from you - her DNA and your DNA wouldn’t match in the slightest. But maybe she would find it hot if you told her you were about to come?

There were so many thoughts in your head, yet none of them seemed right.

A second later, however, they all turned out to be useless - you came with a loud, gravelly growl and thrust hard up inside her, spilling your seed deep in her warm, velvety wetness. You snarled out a quiet curse and leaned your head back, eyes closed and your hands desperate to be on her hips again but not wanting her to slap them away once more.

When you came down from your high, and you could open your eyes again, you saw that the Defiler was… smiling? It looked like it was meant to be a smile, anyway. You sent her back a dazed smile and sighed deeply.

If this was how it was going to be for the rest of your life… you could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
